Unmei
by Tomohisa Mamoru
Summary: AU. Y es el destino el que hace que dos seres estén juntos... no, imposible que un neko y un kitsune puedan desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza. Maldito destino disfrazado. SasuNaru
1. Porque a esto le llamamos destino

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ningún otro personaje que aparezcan en este anime/manga son de mi propiedad, todo es invención de Kishimoto-sama… menos la historia XD, no creo que éste tan loco como yo ¬¬Uu.

**Summary:** Y es el destino el que hace que dos seres estén juntos... no, imposible que un neko y un kitsune puedan desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza. Maldito destino disfrazado.

**Note:** _Universo Alterno_, _Shonen-Ai_… no estoy segura, pero creo es _shota_ por el hecho de que todos aquí son niños, o la mayoría XD. Uso exagerado del _OOC XD, leen bajo su responsabilidad… TwT yo no obligo a nadie. _

**Couples: **SasuNaru y SaiGaara… por el momento son los únicos que se me ocurrieron XD.

**N/a:** ¡Hola!... sí, estoy viva XD, pero créanlo o no… .__. es como si estuviera muerta XD. Nah, bueno, vengo con otra historia, es cortita, no sé angustien DX. Es un Universo Alterno… sigo con mi obsesión con un Naru con orejitas de zorrito ///, algún día pasará mi trauma XP. Es un SasuNaru, aunque al principio no lo parezca .__.

**~• Unmei •~**

By

_Yu-chan_

"_Aunque estemos separados y nuestra vida llegue a su fin, siempre, en una futura reencarnación volveremos a encontrarnos… porque es algo inevitable. Es eso a lo que llamamos destino… nuestro destino." SasuNaru. _

Pisando hoja tras hojas de aquella alfombra amarillenta que la estación ofrecía ante la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ese caminito empedrado y tranquilo, el pequeño brincaba de forma divertida y con una sonrisa en el rostro, con las manos extendidas y contando los saltitos que daba, su pequeña colita de zorro se movía de un lado a otro, demostrando lo divertido que estaba en ese momento.

Su pequeña compañera se giró para verle, le miró e infló un poco los cachetes, formando casi un puchero.

―¡Moh! ―bufó un poco y colocó sus manos en la cintura, meneando la colita delgada y rosada que la caracterizaban como un felino ―Na-ru-to… ―silabeó llamándole.

Los ojos azules del zorrito le miraron y con tranquilidad él los cerró, entornando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y colocando su atención en ella.

―¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ―preguntó y miró un poco al suelo, su atención se volvió a perder y mientras la otra le hablaba, el pequeño se agachó y tomó unas cuantas hojas secas que en el suelo descansaban para aventarlas hacia arriba, éstas, levitando en el aire caían dócilmente sobre él mismo y muchas otras eran llevadas por el viento travieso.

La peli-rosa giró los ojos ―¿por qué caminas tan lento? ―preguntó sin más, viéndose tentada, también, a jugar como el rubio lo hacía.

Naruto le miró y se acercó a ella con las manos tras la espalda, como quien oculta algo. Sonriendo entre dientes colocó una hoja seca sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y sin dejar su diversión le respondió contento.

―Porque así podré estar más tiempo con Sakura-chan-ttebayo ―confesó y siguió jugueteando.

Naruto y Sakura eran vecinos, y era costumbre ya, que ambos vinieran y regresaran juntos después del colegio. Naruto siempre jugando y Sakura siempre un poco impaciente. El rubio con una sonrisa y la peli-roja con una mueca demostrando que la paciencia no era lo suyo. El zorrito demostrando un espacial afecto hacia ella, y ella, una neko que no respondía a nada, pero era verdad, que también apreciaba a ese su pequeño amigo, pero claro estaba, que no lo demostraría.

La niña tomó la hoja que el zorrito colocó sobre su cabeza, la miró un poco ―Y… ¿Por qué te gusta estar tanto conmigo? ―pregunto de nuevo, esta vez un poco curiosa, mientras que sus ojos pasaron de la hoja a mirar tras Naruto, encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa para su vista.

―Porque Sakura-chan me…

―Aw… ―interrumpió ella y Naruto le miró a los ojos, notando que algo llamaba la atención de su pequeña amiga, quiso voltear a ver, pero cuando apenas pudo girar el rostro, se vio arrastrado hasta los arbustos que muy bien podían ocultar la presencia de ambos.

El rubio arqueó una ceja ―Sa… ― antes de que éste pudiera terminar sus palabras, sus labios fueron sellados con las manos de su compañera, reprimiendo cualquier sonido que de su boca quisiera salir ―aw… we…

―¡¡Shh!! ―silenció ella ―mira ―susurró y señaló el camino por donde antes andaban.

Caminado de forma tranquila iba un pequeño azabache. Con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y un aura seria alrededor. Ese pequeño neko era Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto le miró caminar y al darse cuenta que por un momento le admiró y le pareció tan guay, en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de disgusto, apartó la vista y cruzó sus brazos, molesto.

―Sasuke-kun es tan genial ―dijo de pronto la peli-rosa con un suspiro entre su enunciado.

El Kitsune se giró para mirar a Sakura, notando que en las mejillas de ésta se dibujaban unos lindos sonrojos. Era inevitable pensar, que su amiga se veía linda así, sonrió un poco y cuando la peli-rosa se dio cuenta de aquellas miradas, tosió un poco adrede.

―Sabes, Naruto ―habló ella, sin mirarle ―existen dos cosas para formar una feliz familia ―comentó y salió de los arbustos, después de ella, el rubio le siguió, atento a sus palabras.

―¿Cuáles? ―preguntó tras la pausa que la neko hizo.

Ella colocó sus manos tras su espalda, entrelazando una con la otra mientras seguía su camino ―amor… ―declaró sonrojada ―y dos miembros de la misma especie ―soltó después.

El rubio no comentó nada, realmente no entendió a que iba todo eso.

―Es el destino ―expresó Sakura ―Sasuke-kun y yo estaremos juntos ―dijo con un brillar en sus ojos.

Para ese entonces, el rubio le dedico una mirada, las palabras que había dicho ya no eran de su total agrado.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó intrigante.

―Por que Sasuke y yo somos dos lindos nekitos ―explicó segura ―no hay muchos como nosotros, así que… segura seré la única para formar una linda familia con Sasuke-kun ―sus mejillas, de nuevo retomaron ese sonrojo que salía al imaginar todo aquello.

―Demo… ―el rubiecito se colocó en frente de su compañera, evitando que ésta diera un paso más ―no sé puede obligar a alguien estar con ese otro alguien.

―Nadie obliga a nadie… yo quiero estar con Sasuke-kun y Sasuke-kun seguro le gustará estar conmigo.

―Demo…

―Seré feliz con él ―interrumpió ella y llevó sus manos a las suaves mejillas del rubio ―tú eres un kitsune ―comenzó con una pequeña explicación ―un kitsune y un neko no son de la misma especie, seguro encontrarás a alguien como tú… ―animó y después le soltó para seguir caminando ―pero seguimos siendo amigos ¿ne? ―se volteó un poco para guiñarle el ojo amigablemente.

Naruto la miró con sus orejitas agachadas ―ha-hai ―asintió levemente.

―Vamos… aprisa ―pidió la neko.

Naruto le siguió, algo de todo eso no le gustó… ¿por qué un neko y un kitsune no podían estar juntos?.. ¿por que él destino tenía que existir?

**Capítulo 1: **

_**Porque a esto le llamamos destino. **_

**N/a:** o_o es corto y no pasa nada Xd, parece más NaruSaku que otra cosa… D: pero no lo es, XD pido una oportunidad… de perdida déjenme un comentario que diga; "ya no sigas con locuras así DX"… paren a esta loca TwT. Sore… n.n en el próximo… si me lo permiten, meteré a Gaa-chan XP, me gusta ese ninio

Una semana pido .__. no deseo tardar tanto .__. sólo si me dicen que ya no continúe XD, claro esta .__.Uu

Ja ne~


	2. Porque te conozco

**~• Unmei •~**

By

_Yu-chan_

Tenían un poco de tiempo libre antes de que las clases volvieran a tener curso. Los pequeños jugueteaban en el jardín de la escuela. Era un simple juego esconderse y ser encontrado por el buscador. Sai, esta vez, por suerte, se acreditó el trabajo de encontrar a sus amigos en aquel juego que para él, no parecía tener mucha razón de ser. Caminó un poco entre los árboles que tenía el lugar, metiéndose entre los arbustos, movió la nariz para olfatear algún olor conocido, pero lo que encontró fue un olor suave y agradable, movió un poco la delgada cola de un lado para otro y afinó sus agudos ojos.

Anduvo un poco, olvidándose de que tenía que buscar a los demás, su atención ahora era solamente encontrar el lugar de donde provenía aquel aroma. Eso lo hizo llegar a un gran árbol, hasta el momento había ignorado que eso existía por ahí, era grande y viejo, como también adornado con un montón de hojas amarillentas que caían dócilmente por el viento que las jalaba y llevaba lejos de las ramas que las vieron nacer.

Caminó alrededor del gran abeto y fue cuando lo encontró a él, o ella… lo que fuera. Un pequeño sentado bajo el cobijo de ese árbol. Sai se acercó curioso y pudo ahora, darse cuenta de que ese niño dormía tranquilamente. Se sentó frente a él. Era curioso, un pequeño que llevaba una especie de abrigo, abrigo con una gorra que le cubría la cabeza pero, este mismo llevaba las orejas de un neko, dándole al pequeño la apariencia de un gato. La nariz del azabache le olfateo y pudo descubrir, que ese pequeño era el dueño del aroma que estaba persiguiendo momentos antes de que se distrajera con él… se acercó más, estando a una distancia corta y mínima del rostro del contrario. Era pelirrojo, eso se notaba, de tés clara, sus ojos parecían delineados de negro y lo más curioso, aquel pequeño, llevaba en la frente, un curioso kanji color rojo…

―Amor ―leyó Sai correctamente.

Amor, justamente la palabra con más enigma que había encontrado entre todo el vocabulario humano. Ese pequeño debía saber que significaba como para tenerlo tatuado sobre la frente. Sai alzó su mano y la llevó hasta el rostro del contrario, acaricio levemente esas blandas mejillas, sintiendo la suavidad de estas.

―Uhm… ―suspiró el adormilado, moviéndose un poco por el contacto.

Sin sabaerlo siquiera, Sai le sonreía tiernamente.

―Dormir aquí parece tranquilo ―comentó con voz calmosa.

No obtuvo respuesta, y claro, no la esperaba de alguien que dormía.

―Hueles bien ―comentó aún y se acerco un poco más al pequeño, con un solo pensamiento, Sai unió sus labios con aquellos otros ajenos, rosando por un momento efímero la dulzura de ellos. Fue pensamiento, fue acción… fue una extraña mescla de curiosidad por saber a qué sabía ese niño que olía tan bien.

El pelinegro tocó sus propios labios con sus dedos, mientras que el contrario, inmutable y tranquilo, seguía hundido en un sueño que parecía ser agradable por la pequeña sonrisa que el pelirrojo dibujaba en su rostro.

―¡Sai! ―se escuchó de pronto. Le llamaban. Al parecer se habían cansado de esperar que el peli-negro les encontrase.

El neko se levantó del pasto y miró por última vez al bello durmiente.

―Nos encontraremos después ―afirmó seguro ―hasta pronto, chibi-neko-chan ―dijo y se decidió a marcharse, pasando otra vez por aquellos arbustos.

En ese lugar, el pequeño pelirrojo se quedó durmiendo y ajeno de lo que había pasado, él no sabía, que un primer beso había sido reclamado.

-:- : -:-

Se la pasó pensando en las palabras de Sakura… pero no podía comprenderlo del todo. ¿Si una persona amaba… era incorrecto por el hecho de ser diferentes?.. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y siguió caminado. En esa ocasión no era acompañado por Sakura, pues la pequeña le había dicho que había quedado con Ino para comer juntas. Suspiró un poco y se acercó a una de las banquitas que reposaban en el jardín de la escuela, miró al cielo, la luz que se filtraba por las hojas secas del árbol que le daba sombra, se veía hermoso y se perdió en aquel bello cuadro natural.

De pronto, sintió un leve golpecito en la frente que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

―Te pasa algo… dobe ―le preguntó un chico de cabellos oscuros y alborotados, parado en frente suyo, mirándole con un semblante serio pero no del todo ―estas ido ―dijo el niño ―más de lo normal ―añadió y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Sasuke… ―enunció el kitsune, mirándolo hacía arriba, ya que seguía sentado.

El azabache le volteó a ver, sorprendido por el tono de voz que el kitsune solía tener… fuera de todo insulto, a pesar de que él al principio le había llamado "dobe", denominativo que hacía enfadar a su compañero.

No quiso hacer ver que ello le desconcertó, así que tosió un poco adrede y se sentó a un lado, recargando la espalda en la banca blanca.

Naruto estaba sentado al lado del destino de Sakura… le miró con el rabillo del ojo, suspiró de nuevo y se levantó para marcharse. Sasuke le contempló.

―Espera… ¿a dónde vas?

―A buscar mi destino ―dijo sin mirarle, no entendía porqué sentía un extraño enojo por el azabache. No, mentira, sí lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

―¿Destino? ―le tomó por la muñeca ―Naruto… ―le habló de nuevo, sin embargo el kitsune se negaba a mirarlo ―ayer… no estabas en el lugar de siempre.

―Tenía cosas que hacer.

―¿Cosas que hacer? ―repitió cuestionarte ―¿tú…? ¿y qué tantas cosas tendrías pendientes tú por hacer?.. sólo eres un niño.

Esta vez sí le miró, las palabras que el azabache le había dicho le desafiaron.

―¡¡Muchas-tebayou!! ―le contestó enseguida y casi gritándole, bajando la mirada y situándola en el piso. Se quedó callado por un momento y dejó otro suspiro al aire ―tus palabras lastiman… teme ―dijo después casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el azabache pudiera escucharlo.

Sasuke esta vez le soltó, y también miró al piso, arrepintiéndose de su actitud tan prepotente que había tomado.

Ante el nuevo silencio, Naruto comenzó a caminar.

―Naruto…

―Déjalo así ―dijo el oji-azul sin detener su andar ―te espera un bonito destino ―habló de pronto.

―¿Qué?

―…me pregunto si el mío será así de bueno también…

―Espera… Naruto ¿de qué hablas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? ―cuestionó seguido.

El rubio se giró y caminó de espaldas, dedicándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

―¡Yeh! ―le enseñó la lengua juguetón ―Sasuke baka ―insultó ―estoy bien-tebayo, soy Naruto Uzumaki, no me dejaré vencer por ti ―tras esas palabras se echó a correr ―nos vemos después ―dijo mientras agitaba la mano.

―Dobe…―expresó el Uchiha con el seño fruncido y la venita saltando en su frente ―yo preocupándome por ti… ―se cruzó de brazos indagando para después colocar un semblante serio, nada común en un niño de su edad ―pero a mi no me engañas… te conozco, algo te pasa… esa no es tu sonrisa.

**Capítulo 2: **

**Porque te conozco.**

* * *

**N/a:** oOo no me golpeen XD, no tengo mucho time libre en la PC oh kuso, maldito vicio e_e.

Ne TwT amada Ciel o_ò espero te la hayas pasado genial en tu cumple, ¿ne?... nada de estado emo e.e o te muerdo n.n y nos ponemos emo las dos XP.

So, mina-san, gracias por leer este fic todo raro e.e gomen por lo corto de ese cap y también, gomen si llego a decepcionarls.

Thank por los comentarios 0w0 por ellos volví XD, contesté algunos y los puse en mi profile... los otros por reply / mail XD.

Ja ne.


End file.
